my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dale Dragan
Dale Dragan (デール ドラガン, Deeru Doragan) is a Café Owner by day, but by night, he becomes the vigilante known as Regan (レーガン, Reegan). History The Living Weapon... Carl Dragan was a scientist with a underground lab, working on a living weapon against the League of Villains' Nomus, under the name "Project Anubis". Carl created a clone of himself, but not only it had a Quirk that he said was "weak", but the clone itself was sick. The clone's Quirk was only able to sense auras and emotions, and the clone had cancer, so he injected the clone with a mixture of different Nomu blood samples he collected from the destroyed Nomu factory. The clone's Quirk had a "awakening" of sorts... The Quirk was enhanced, as well as giving the clone superhuman strength, speed and intelligence. The clone was cured from cancer, but it also mutated in appearance, but this has NOTHING to do with the Quirk what so ever... The clone, officially named Dale Dragan, would eventually be tested for combat capabilities. The enhanced Quirk would officially be named "Aura Manipulation" through the testing. However, another reason Carl went through this project was to have a son to call his own. Carl would also teach Dale right from wrong, as well as homeschool the clone. With no ill feelings for Carl from the experiments, Dale would accept him as a father. The Birth of Regan... Dale Dragan was raised in a world of heroes and villains, and he would eventually learn about vigilantes as well. However, Dale had dreams to become a Café Owner of the café he would call "Ponderosa", which translates to "The Pond's Roses". At the age of 19, Dale would open the café of his dreams. However, the day after the cafe's opening, Carl was murdered by a unknown villain. This would change Dale Dragan's life forever, because he would become the vigilante known as Regan, and vow to rid his city of all crime. Personality Dale Dargan is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to friends and comrades. He also seems to have a natural sense of justice. On weekends and holidays, he closes his café to improve his skills in a dojo under his café, unknowing to both his customers and his employees. Dale Dragan is primarily carnivorous, though he was seen eating berries and veggies. He has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of his natural diet. Apperance Citizen Form Dale Dragan is a bipedal, canine-like clone, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. He possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. He has red eyes, a long snout and ears. When his mouth is open, two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower, can be seen. He possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. He has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. He stands on its toes rather than on his entire foot. He has developed four black appendages that hang down from his head, which rise when Dale Dragan reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Dale Dragan can study this energy to predict the movements of his opponents and track their quarry. He also has the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Vigilante Form As Regan, his cream fur becomes longer, and his thighs slim down. He develops more spikes on the back of his paws, which have turned crimson. He also develops spikes on both of his feet, which have become crimson too. His previously red eyes are now orange-colored. His aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. His shoulders also possess a spike each. His aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. People call Regan's fighting style heartless due to him being bathed in combative instincts and not showing any mercy to any other opposing threats. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Dale Dragan is highly skilled in hand to hand combat. He's skilled in both armed and unarmed combat, from using his Aura Fists to increase his striking power, to using his Aura Bo Staff to counter weapons and deflect blasts of energy; Moreover, both techniques can be used simultaneously with each other. * Super Intelligence: Due to the mixture of different Nomu blood samples, Dale is rather intelligent, using his smarts in conjunction with his Quirk in order to fight as efficiently as possible. While quite as capable of thinking on his feet, given enough time he can claim victory out of almost any situation. * Super Speed: The mixture of different Nomu blood samples allows Dale Dragan to move at incredibly high speeds. It also increases his reflexes, perception of time, and increases his rate of recovery when injured. His speed can be enhanced by his Quirk for a more powerful boost of everything listed above. * Super Strength: The mixture of different Nomu blood samples grants Dale a high degree of physical strength. While still inferior to someone with a strength-enhancing Quirk, his non-enhanced punches are still powerful enough to injure those with low defense. He can even knock out lesser foes in a single strike. When enhancing his power with his Quirk, his physical might increases exponentially. Powers * Aura Manipulation: Dale Dragan is able to use his own aura to make a weapon, envelop his own fists, or create a small ball of energy. He can also change his form, sense other auras and emotions, and enhance his speed and strength. His own emotions strengthens his aura. ** Aura Bomb: Dale creates a ball of aura in between the palms of his hands, then throws the ball at his opponents by pushing his hands forward. *** Aura Beam: An enhanced version of the aura bomb, the ball is instead released as a beam of aura. ** Aura Bo Staff: Dale Dragan creates a bo staff of aura, oddly shaped as a bone. ** Aura Fists: Dale envelopes his fists in his aura, increasing the damage the opponent takes. *** Aura Bo Staff and Aura Fists can be used simultaneously with each other. ** Form Change: 'Dale Dragan can change forms through heightening his aura; once the transformation is complete, the aura decreases to a neutral state. ** '"Sixth Sense": Dale is actually able to sense the aura of other people and things, thereby able to react to the situation he is in. He can also sense the emotions of others. Stats What is Aura? * In spiritualism and some forms of alternative medicine, aura is a supposed emanation surrounding the body of a living creature and regarded as an essential part of the individual. With that being said, Dale is able to manipulate his aura to use offensively or defensively, but he is also able to sense the auras and emotions of others due to the mastery of his own aura. Weaknesses * Excessive Blood Loss * "Sixth Sense" is limited to 5km if Dale isn't focusing; limited to 10km if dale is focusing Trivia * The appearance of this character is relatable to the author's favorite Pokémon. Category:Males Category:Vigilantes